Moth
Moth is a moll/henchwoman to the Riddler in the live action 60s Batman tv show. She is played by Linda Gaye Scott. Biography The Riddler smuggles a ring of a revolutionary new Universal Wax Solvent, capable of eating through anything. After getting it into the country he hides it inside a wax statue of Batman, which is intended for display at Madame Soleil's Wax Museum. In place of the wax Batman statue is a wax replica of the Riddler. At the statues unveiling, Riddler subsequently sprays the attending audience with a gun filled with paint, while a tape recorder announces two riddles. Inside his hideout at the Kandle Lite Kandle Factory, the Riddler and his henchgirl, Moth, melt the Batman figure into a vat of boiling wax; Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward) solve the puzzles and arrive at the Gotham City Public Library and find the Riddler and his henchmen, Tallow (Joe E. Tata) and Matches (Michael Greene), attempting to steal a rare book on the lost treasure of the Incas from the vault with the use of the solvent. A battle breaks out, but the Prince of Puzzles uses his Doctor Riddler's Instant Forever-Stick Invisible Wax Emulsion to glue two heroes’ feet to the floor. This enables the Riddler and his gang to escape with the book! Traits Moth is a sexy and beautiful blonde in her 20s, who wears a purple catsuit and cape. She is a typical henchwoman and girly, interested in being rich and excited to commit crime but very cowardly. Weapons None Fate Moth attempts to flee cowardly, only to fall backwards into the Maiden's Bath where she is then trapped by Batman to be picked for the police, much to her shock. When they arrive she attempts to flirt her way out of it, only to be horrified again when she is arrested and sent to prison. Viewpoint Moth is a typical henchwoman, only there to be pretty and not a competent villainess. Although she enjoys crime, she is cowardly and learns the hard way that crime does not pay. Trivia * Linda Gaye Scott appeared as the henchwoman Vama in the 1967 two part episode "Invasion From Outer Space" for the TV series "The Green Hornet". * The Riddler had many other molls and accomplices in the Batman series, including: ** Pauline, who was the sexy henchwoman in the 1966 back to back episodes "Death in Slow Motion" and "The Riddler's False Notion". Pauline was played by Sherry Jackson. ** Molly, the moll who danced the Batusi with Batman, appeared in the 1966 back to back episodes "Hi Diddle Riddle" and "Smack in the Middle". She was played by Jill St. John. ** The Siren, who was also known as Lorelei Circe. She appeared in the back to back episodes "Ring Around the Riddler" and "The Wall of the Siren". She was played by Joan Collins. ** Mousey, who disguised herself as a schoolgirl and is a member of the River Rats. Mousey appeared in the back to back episodes "A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away" and "When the Rat's Away the Mice will Play". She was played by Susan Silo. Category:Molls Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Villains